


New Mommy

by geminiangel



Series: New Daddy Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I swore New Daddy was a one-shot....My muse had other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Mommy

“Malfoy! Get out here now.”

Frustrated, Harry continued throwing cutting curses at the wards of Malfoy manor. They wouldn’t cause damage just attract attention. The house elf who had appeared before and refused to get Draco up appeared again shaking his finger at Harry. “Get Malfoy now!”

“Master Draco is taking potion and getting sleep. You come back tomorrow.”

Of course, Malfoy would be getting sleep, Harry groused. He’d worked all day but there was no rest for him. Since the elf refused him entry, he was stuck attacking the wards. He switched from cutting curses to blasting curses causing more noise and bigger light shows.

“Potter, what do you think you are doing?” Malfoy appeared with another elf.

“Let me in!”

“Not until you tell me what you are doing here at…” Malfoy did a quick tempus, “this hour.”

“I need your help.” Harry pleaded barely noticing that Malfoy’s hair was tousled from bed and that he wore thin silk pajamas. He was not used to seeing Malfoy other than impeccable attired.

“Come on, Malfoy, please…” Harry threw another blasting curse in desperation. 

“Potter! Stop that.” Malfoy rubbed the wrist where he wore the bracelet that controlled his wards. “It smarts.”

“Then let me in.”

“Fine.” Malfoy said grumpily. “Minker will let you in.”

Harry sagged with relief. He knelt gathering the bundle next to him. He’d wrapped the blanket securely and had sealed it with magic against the cold of the night. The first elf appeared and took him through the wards to the parlor. “Malfoy, hurry up!” Harry yelled as the elf covered its ears giving him a nasty look.

“Keep your robes on. I’m coming,” he groused. 

Reluctantly the blonde stumpled down the steps and staggered in to the parlor, still drowsy from the potion he had taken. “What’s the problem now?”

Harry pointed his wand at the bundle that Malfoy hadn’t noticed. The minute the silencing charm was removed the room was filled with whimpers and howls. Another flick of the wand released the blanket.

“I want my New Mommy. I’m scared. Where’s my mommy? I’m hungry. I’m cold.” The whimpering and complaints were continuous and had been since Harry had tried settling them in for the night. It was now past three and Harry despaired of getting any sleep. 

Just as the mental assault made its way through the potion’s fog, Malfoy started backing up; but too late. He got a brief flash of white wings before it impacted with his chest knocking him to the ground. The whining stopped and Harry dropped into a chair in relief. The silencing had blocked some of the mental noise but to have it ended was bliss.

“Potter, get them off of me. Potter!” Draco tried in vain to avoid the slobbers. The mental cries of mommy were making him shudder.

“Where were you?” Head one tried to snuggle into his armpit. “We were scared.” 

“Yeah,” said Head two. “You didn’t even tuck us in. Our new daddy didn’t understand.”

“Of course,” Malfoy acknowledged. There was no doubt Malfoy was superior to a Potter.

Head three simply chewed on the arm of his pajamas while Malfoy continued to struggle to get out from underneath him/them. “Potter!” Malfoy yelled. “Get them off of me.” He continued to yell as the pup… er, pups made themselves comfortable with the blanket that they had dragged with them.

But Harry didn’t answer. The silencing bubble that he had cast around his chair was perfect, for him. He was sleeping sprawled in the chair. If he heard Malfoy at all, he showed no sign. After all, he’d been up all night, it was New Mommy’s turn; one side of his mouth turned up slightly.


End file.
